flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerico Ziote
Jerico Ziote is a young Dragon Diviner who is a part of the Gilsi Guild. Personality Jerico is definitely more shy than anything. That mainly stems from him not having a consistent (or even outright visible) father when he was younger so he was kind of babied by his mother throughout most of his childhood. He is nothing like most Dragonic Diviners he sees on the news or the ones that he envisions to be powerful or strong. He would rather stay at home than anything but ever since joining the Gilsi Guild in Qutai Veldt, he has started to enjoy being around people more. He loves his mother dearly for being able to take care of him while he was growing up. From his perspective, he seemed to be a rather troublesome child but his mother said she loved raising an amazing child like him. The one thing that can get him up and running is if someone captured his mother and took her away. He'd do everything in his power to go and rescue her. The one thing, while he tries and shines away from it, is the racial stipulation going on throughout Fluruta since days of old. He hates how many humans still fear something so much that does not harm to them at all yet they have the need to call half breeds names and mistreat them. He hopes to see Fluruta move beyond looks and appearances. He also has a great need to see his father someday. He knows Dragons are normally vicious creatures but he truly wants to see what kind of being would just up and leave their child, despite the fact that he doesn't blame him for leaving. Since Jerico was taught to be kind to everyone even if they disrespect him, he has a pretty humble attitude towards things and compliments given to him. At times, it seems to make people a little annoyed and he loves to please others and see people smile, so he was occasionally drop that humbleness and just accept what kindness they throw his way. He also loves his Guild and wants it to shine more and more, so he has been practicing his Akehura more and more everyday. He wants to prove that rumor where every Diviner in the Gilsi guild are powerful Diviners. Known Attacks/Abilities * Fire Dragon Smash is an attack using Jerico's entire body. He covers himself in the flame of the Fire Dragon and charges at his enemy, headbutting them at an extremely high speed. The attack itself acts as a defensive and an offensive type of ability. As long as he is in this state, it deflects all incoming projectiles. However, shortly after the attack begins, he is completely vulnerable as he has to stand completely still to gain up enough power. * Although he tries to hide it, Jerico has a slim tail protruding from his tailbone. Because of the fact that this points to him being an obvious half-breed, he makes all the efforts he can to hide in public. Fortunately for him, while he's at or around the Guild or Guild Members, the people there don't discourage him from showing it. It can stretch slightly longer than its normal length, allowing him to bring his enemies closer and deliver quite a number of attacks to them at once. * Fire Dragon Rolling Tail Smash utilizes his tail and covers it fire Akehura, and after he rolls at them quickly, it allows him to rush through many enemies at once. * Shadow Flame Cloak: It is a defensive and offensive ability that Jerico acquired while fighting Terrance Flamel for the first time. By absorbing some of Terrance's excess Shadow Akehura, he was able to cover himself in a cloak that form fit his body with flames infused in it. By instinct, Jerico was able to force the Shadow Flame Cloak to extend his reach to grab someone else and try and stop himself from skidding through trees. The Shadow Flame Cloak can be used in the same way to extend his reach and attack enemies farther away from him. He could probably use this technique to change the Shadow Cloak's form but not to the same degree that Terrance would be able to. * Fire Dragon Flame Pellets is a simple attack. Jerico gathers small amounts of flame in his mouth and fires them off as molten hot pellets. They can pierce through skin and the rate at which he fires them depends on quickly he can gather fire in his mouth. * Fist of the Fire Dragon: Covering one of his fists in flame, he launches forward and punches his opponent, causing sheer blunt damage as well as fire damage too. Jerico can also use two fists to perform this technique. * Claw of the Shadow Flame Dragon: Jumping into the air, Jerico makes two fists, dragon fire emerging as small boosters, propelling him forwards. Flying towards the enemy, he covers his feet in the Shadow Flame that he was so accustomed to, whirling around and slamming his feet into his opponents. * Exploding Flame Bomb: Creating fire around both of his fists, Jerico brings them both together, creating a larger flame as a result. Throwing the larger flame down onto the enemy, it explodes, creating a massive and destructive attack. Special Form Attacks/Abilities * Fire Dragon Roar: A powerful spell that Jerico has used before. In this form, since his Akehura is heightened to enormous heights, he can use this attack several times without draining his Akehurian Power. * Burning Finger: Covering his hand in burning hot white flames, he charges at the enemy, and puts his hand on their face. Grabbing hard to their face, he unleashes a large explosion out to their face, incinerating their face instantly. Depending on how much force is exerted, he can either slightly burn their face or completely incinerate their head. The more power he puts behind it, the more Power he spends. * King of the White Flames: Jerico can use the white flame he now wields in this form to mold weapons of any kind. He can use this to cause widespread destruction, and can extend the range of the weapons by expending more akehurian power. * Spirit of the Dragon: A flood of the many different memories of his ancestors dying flows through his mind. His anger consumes him, and he rushes towards the enemy with burning red eyes and an aura that would remind someone of a true Dragon. He punches them in the stomach, and then hits them into the air with a hard swipe from his larger and much sturdier tail. He sends a blast of white flame at their body from above, and as they crash into the ground, Jerico crashes down on top of them and inflicts massive damage. This technique is only meant to be used as a last resort. Jerico has a chance of using up all of his Akehurian Power if he uses this, and dying because of it. Background Long before Jerico was even born, Xiuhcoatl, the mighty Fire Dragon met a beautiful young woman by the name of Ariana Ziote. Xiuhcoatl was immediately interested in this girl since she was beautiful in heart, intelligence, instinct, and strength. He knew he had to have her. The fact of the matter was that Xiuhcoatl knew the stipulation of having a half breed child with a human. He understood that the child, whether it be a boy or girl, would have trouble in the world in the following years. Xiuhcoatl also knew that he could not be here for their children when it was born. If a powerful dragon was seen being around a human, he knew it would not bode well for either of them. Deciding that he simply wanted a child and nothing more, Xiuhcoatl decided to take a chance and allow his feelings to grow for Ariana. Time passed and things were going well for both of them. Despite his initial internal warnings, he wed Ariana in secret and they lived in a small forest in another country where no one could find them. Xiuhcoatl felt what he was doing was wrong but what could he do? Feelings interwove their lives and Ariana seemed to be happy. That was all what Xiuhcoatl wanted for his wife. He soon impregnated her, and he was around to take care of Ariana for most of the pregnancy. In fact, Xiuhcoatl was there for the last month and the birth of his son too. They decided on the name Jerico and since Xiuhcoatl did not have a last name, they simply gave him Ariana's last name. Xiuhcoatl acted sort of strange throughout that entire day and when they finally got Jerico to fall asleep, they both fell asleep as well. That night, after they fell asleep, Xiuhcoatl decided that enough was enough. He disappeared during the night, deciding to never meet his son or his wife ever again. At least, that's what Ariana told Jerico when he was old enough to understand that. He seemed to take it rather well and grew up knowing that. Jerico could never really remember exactly how he felt about his father, Xiuhcoatl, but he assumed it happened for a reason. He doesn't blame Xiuhcoatl for what he did since he was probably looking at what was best for his reputation. Jerico also could not really blame him since Jerico learned all about the racial disrespect going on throughout the generations. While he didn't like it, the mighty dragon was probably scared that Ariana would get him in trouble with other humans or something like that. Only recently did Jerico feel like he questioned all of this. Before this, he wasn't sure if he cared or even thought about it that much. As if it wasn't evident already, Jerico had a hard time remembering a lot of things from his childhood, for an unknown reason. According to his mother, his Dragon Fire Akehura went through several different changes as he grew up. When he was younger than 10 years old, his flame was a light blue. Ariana also remarked on his flame not being that strong or hot either, and that it was rather manageable and tangible. As he began to understand his powers past the age of 10, up to the age of 13 or so, the flame color changed from a light blue to a medium dark purple. While his flame had changed color and was much hotter than it was before, it still probably couldn't touch the level that Xiuhcoatl was at. So, he continued to grow and train his Dragon Fire Akehura to new heights and by the time he turned 17, the flame had changed from a medium purple color to an orange-red color. This flame was hot enough to burn anything or light up anything whenever he needed it to, but he still felt it wasn't strong enough to be where his father was. He watched a few documentaries on television concerning dragons and half breeds and he noticed that (when they showed his father) Xiuhcoatl's flame was white. He was so amazed by what his father could possibly even achieve so he practiced his art even more, wanting his flame to someday turn white. On top of going through a few transformations with his power, after his father Xiuhcoatl left him and Ariana, she moved him and her to Qutai Veldt. While Jerico hadn't known anything but this city as home, he often wonders what it would have been like to travel the world with his Dragonic father. Shortly after he turned 17, his Mother pushed him into joining the Guild that was led by Gilsi named after the man himself. She wanted to make some friends and become more social. Gilsi and Jerico had a meeting one day and they spoke about many things, including the fact that Jerico himself could use Dragon Diviner Akehura. Gilsi simply laughed and offered to help Jerico with his training whenever he wasn't busy since he was a Fire Diviner as well. Ever since that point, Jerico had become much stronger and even though he's still a little wet behind the ears, he enjoys spending time at the Guild Hall and is much more social than he used to be. He used to have a hard time making friends since of what he was, but by being in the Guild, he's learned how to make friends and see things more clearly. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Diviner Category:Diviner Category:Gilsi members Category:Teddy-Daimyo